Hangaku
Personality Hime is a jittery and withdrawn girl who, despite her introverted tendencies, is lonely and craves companionship. She takes a passion in her work as an author, but can’t bring herself to go public about her own works because of her criminal lifestyle. Hime expresses herself through works of art and literature, often creating sombre material and makes her living out of it. She tries to be cordial when possible and expresses concern over the well-being of others. At heart, she’s a coward. She runs away from her problems and dislikes confrontation. Hime’s mentality depends on the usage of her abilities. Outside of it, she’s a depressed individual who feels guilt over the actions performed while using her quirk. This often times leads her to use it again and again to escape the feeling, leading to a never ending cycle of regret. When using her quirk, the chemical imbalances often times causes her to seek out violence and thrills, becoming a separate personality. Hime is unable to escape the drug that is her quirk itself, which leads her down a spiral of criminal activities. Under the influence of her quirk, she’s the direct opposite of herself. Recklessly brave, taking absolute delight in overcoming challenges. This Hime expresses herself through violent acts and outbursts, displaying an almost bubbly attitude about it. She’s sarcastic, uncouth and crass. Although ironically, she’s far more honest than her normal self. Backstory The daughter of a warrior does not scream when her hair is combed. Hime was born into a conservative Japanese family, her lineage tracing back to a great samurai who lived during the Edo Period. Hime lived in the coastal city of Kyushu, Japan, indoctrinated within the ways of her strict father’s traditional views. Growing up under the tutelage of her father’s dojo, Hime was the star student of the class. While her sister expressed disinterest in the whole affair, Hime felt nothing but grateful at the teachings and the opportunities given to her. This opinion was shared by her younger brother, whom she often spent most of her time with. The girl’s quirk manifested at the young age of five years old. While at first excited, Hime quickly found out the destructive potential it held. The quirk had the unforeseen side-effect of addling her mind, pushing her to unintentionally injure her own brother. Under the influence of her parents, she forbade herself from using the quirk again. Her gift was kept under wraps and she was labeled as ‘quirkless’ for the remainder of her childhood and teenage years. A few years passed and Hime’s mother had gotten herself involved with a small-time criminal organization. The gang had settled itself within the city of Kyushu and they were eager to exploit others in their quest to expand. The family soon fell under severe debt, their funds drained each month as the gang came to collect their tithes. These events started the discourse and destabilization of her home life. Feuds between her parents became much more common, her sister began getting involved in drugs, and her father turned to alcoholism. Hime had only her younger brother to keep her company. The daughter of a warrior does not scream when her hair is combed. Hime endured. Even as the dojo eventually closed down, Hime and her brother would still continue to practice together. They were each others' beacons in those dark times. Soon however, as the debts got increasingly more burdensome, the gang opted to take a select few from the family to compensate. Being the prettiest out of all the girls, Hime was taken at a young age to be made as a comfort girl for the eager gang members. She was taken during weekends, although there were periods where she was taken for multiple days to a week. They sometimes took her together with her mother, for those in the gang that preferred older women. The daughter of a warrior does not scream when her hair is combed. Hime endured. Even as she was brutalized, broken, and made an object. She endured the shame of the torment. Hime still held onto the values that her father had abandoned himself, being one of the few vestiges of her childhood. A warrior she was, even as the dishonour to her person ran deep. Fearing her own turn of being taken, Hime's older sister left the city to preserve her own safety. Soon enough, Hime reached her late teens. The payments got to such a point where her family was unable to keep up. Hime had to watch as her mother was taken from her, dragged off to be sold into prostitution. Then watched as her brother was taken a month later, given to the Yakuza as a tribute. Attempting to resist, her father was shot and brutalized. He was taken to the hospital, although he died of his injuries a few hours later. Hime screamed. She cursed the gang, she cursed her mother, she cursed the world. After enduring a decade of atrocities, she was left with nothing but misery. Broken, Hime cast off her morals in exchange for retribution. She slaughtered each gang member in a murder spree that felt almost erotic to experience. In the aftermath, she came out bloody and beaten, but victorious in her quest. The next thing she knew, she was being sent to America. With no parents or relatives nearby to take care of her, she began living with her grandmother in their family estate. Hime found herself consumed by the guilt and horror of the crimes she had committed. She continued living as a writer and artist, using them as outlets to cope with her traumatic experiences. Resources Hime works as a ghost writer and artist. She creates material under several named authors and receives revenue for her work. Hime owns a moderately large, japanese styled family estate within the confines of Acropolis, owning a plethora of strays that have wandered into her home. The house is cared for by loyal staff, who also take care of her ailing grandmother. Hime has roughly around 550,000$ in savings from her inheritance, although she only makes around 10,000$ a month as a small-time author and artist combined. Equipment and Weaponry Hime’s costume consists of old fashioned military garments of oriental influence. When not out doing her villain business, she can usually be seen wearing normal everyday clothing. Underneath the synthetic fabric of her clothes is flexible body armour covering her chest, torso, legs and arms. Said armour is capable of withstanding around 15kN. Hime’s weaponry mostly consists of japanese blades, proudly bearing an entire arsenal within her home. She usually pairs a katana and wakizashi together, but has access to a menagerie of different types, all of which are custom-made with strong alloys to accommodate the potential of fighting superpowered humans (10kN). Specialisations Eastern/Mixed Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Subterfuge, and Calligraphy. Quirk Type Emitter. Mad Enhancement. The user of this quirk is wreathed by a red, luminescent aura. This aura charges a single object on her person with a special energy that functionally increases durability and allows for limited short-ranged telekinesis on charged material. The aura must form before she is able to utilize her quirk. The user of this quirk effectively alters the properties of an object, granting increased durability of around +6kN to a maximum of around 20 kN. Influenced objects grant the user limited telekinesis that is the source behind the force it can deliver; aforementioned telekinesis delivers a maximum of 14 kN piercing and blunt force damage. Speeds of her controlled objects move as fast as 10 m/s. The objects may only be and stay influenced if they are within 5 meters of her, they lose their enhancements when separated. Once lost in this manner, they are unable to be charged for at least 2 turns. The user may not charge objects that exceed the weight of 10 kg. She can only use her quirk for a maximum of 6 turns, after which there is a 3 turn cooldown. The cooldown is always also half the time of quirk-use (rounded up) if she does not reach her limit. An interesting side effect of the quirk is that it creates a chemical imbalance within the user’s brain, exponentially decreasing empathy, making them increasingly psychotic and reckless overtime, increases adrenaline production, and numbs sensations of pain to an aching dullness. These chemical imbalances correct themselves 10 turns after the usage of her quirk, although reusing her quirk resets this timer. Weakness Hime’s body is as durable as a normal human is, making her susceptible to anything that can harm other humans. This almost means that she’s quite vulnerable when caught unawares and without the usage of her quirk. Hime's palms are the outlet of her Quirk, requiring physical contact to charge objects. The object being manipulated must always be seen by her. If she is unable to see it, she loses control. The side effect of her quirk brings a more cons than pros, given that she’s a junkie to her own quirk. Hime seeks out dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences of her actions. Near-death battles thrill her to the point of arousal and she may engage in excessive murder-sprees that catch unwanted attention. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains